Geoffrey Rush
Geoffrey Rush voiced Tomar-Re in Green Lantern. Significant roles *Sir Andrew Aguecheek in Twelfth Night (1987) *Dave Rudd in Dad and Dave: On Our Selection (1995) *Harry Chisholm in Twisted Tails (1996) *David Helfgott in Shine (1996) *Billy Wyatt in Mercury (1996) *Godfrey Usher in A Little Bit of Soul (1998) *Javert in Les misérables (1998) *Sir Francis Walsingham in Elizabeth (1998) *Philip Henslowe in Shakespeare in Love (1998) *Casanova Frankenstein in Mystery Men (1999) *Stephen H. Price in House on Haunted Hill (1999) *The Marquis de Sade in Quills (2000) *Bunyip Bluegum in The Magic Pudding (2000) *Harry Pendel in The Tailor of Panama (2001) *John Knox in Lantana (2001) *Leon Trotsky in Frida (2002) *Harry Plummer in The Banger Sisters (2002) *Harold Fingleton in Swimming Upstream (2003) *Francis Hare in Ned Kelly (2003) *Nigel in Finding Nemo (2003) *Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbeans: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Donovan Donaly in Intolerable Cruelties (2003) *Peter Sellers in The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004) *Ephraim in Munich (2005) *Casper in Candy (2006) *Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbeans: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbeans: At World's End (2007) *Sir Francis Walsingham in Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) *Angel in $9.99 (2008) *Father Benedictus in Bran Nue Dae (2009) *Lionel Logue in The King's Speech (2010) *Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbeans: On Stranger Tides (2011) *Tomar-Re (voice) in Green Lantern (2011) Quotes *"''I voiced an owl in Legends of the Guardians and I did a pelican in Finding Nemo, I think it’s time to add half fish, half lizard, to put that arrow in my quiver." *"Having voiced cartoon/animated stuff before, you know that you’re in good hands. I was always blown away that Albert Brooks and Ellen DeGeneres met at the premiere Finding Nemo. It sounds like they improvised off each other, riffing, but, you know, the creators of those worlds, they get lots of alternate takes, they let people off the leash, and then they have to kind of… because I don’t think much ever hits the cutting room floor in those films. They’re beautifully storyboarded and stuff." *"I didn’t know about it. In terms of DC comics I was a 'Superman' reader in my childhood and adolescence. I was not at all familiar with 'Green Lantern.' In fact, I don’t know if in Australia it was… it was never in broad popular culture. It may not have been here, it might have been a niche kind of obsession in the States. No, they showed me the artwork for it and I just said I’d love to be that guy." *"I was absolutely, exclusively putting down my voice tracks. When I got the offer for it I said, 'Haven’t they made that film?' They said, 'No, it’s a completely computer-generated character.' I saw the artwork and I said, I would love to be that guy. Because I had voiced an Owl in 'Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole,' and I’d voiced a Pelican in 'Finding Nemo' and I thought I could really improve on that now by being half-bird, half-fish, part lizard. You don’t get to do that in a live-action film." *"You could say that I’ve mentored Queen Elizabeth I as (Sir Francis) Walsingham, and (Leon) Trotsky has mentored Frida Kahlo and now Tomar Re is going to mentor Hal Jordan, and I was sort of mentoring King George VI in 'The King’s Speech.' But I can’t imagine Tomar Re setting up an office on Harley Street in London. They’re all very different people to me, but there is (in that particular selection) a kind of theme I suppose." Category:Green Lantern cast